Intermezzo
by udderpd
Summary: From the end of sixth year, my version of what might transpire. I have writen Happy Harry and I intend continuing to do so. This story is HP HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing too bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself the last book.

THIS PIECE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOOK SIX

**INTERMEZZO**

**Chapter 01 Homecoming **

_Thursday 19th June 1997 _

It was 10pm and Harry Potter was sitting, dejectedly, at the Gryffindor table in Hogwarts Great Hall, which was otherwise deserted, he had the most depressed countenance imaginable. He had racked his brains but he could see no way forward from the calamitous events of the previous week, God would have to help the Wizard World, its salvation appeared to be beyond him. At eleven the next morning the Hogwarts Express would be leaving, returning the students to their homes after a year which Harry would at best describe as an absolute unmitigated disaster.

Minerva McGonagall, now the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came through the double doors, she walked across the hall, sat opposite him and asked, "Is it really that bad, Harry?" as she laid her hands gently on his.

"Well it certainly isn't good, is it?" he mumbled, then he continued, "What on earth am I supposed to do now?"

"Well for now I think that you should come up to my office," she said, "there is one there who might give you some hope and there is also another who wishes to speak with you."

Harry stood disconsolately and trudged out of the Great Hall, accompanying the newly appointed Headmistress all the way through the school to her office. She gave the password that was now 'Wulfric,' they continued up the revolving spiral staircase and into her office.

He was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from his very best friend, she of the bushy hair and beautiful smile, Hermione Granger.

She pulled him over to a small sofa, which was near the fireplace and opposite a comfortable looking armchair, Minerva seemed to have disappeared for the moment and Hermione said, "I do not want you to say anything until I have finished, but there is something which I must tell you. I have known it with certainty for quite some while and I have decided that now is the time I must tell you.

"I am in love with you Harry Potter. I dream of kissing you, of cuddling you and of comforting you in everyway possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will have me, but whatever you think or decide I will always, always want to be your friend."

The dam broke as Harry burst into tears and said in an almost terrified voice, "No! No Hermione no, if I even thought about it for a minute I would tell you that I loved you as well, but everyone I love dies and without you my life would be less than nothing."

It was not without reason that she was renowned as the cleverest witch of the age; she fully understood what he had said and also what it implied so she simply put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Thoroughly.

It took no more than fifteen seconds for him to start kissing her back and the kiss continued for over a minute, when they broke apart he softly smiled at her and kissed her again returning her passion with equal measure.

When they parted this time the Headmistress had returned and she was sitting in the armchair across from them, then a voice from above the fireplace said, "You cannot do this thing alone Harry, you need help. Even I took you with me to help."

It was a portrait of Professor Dumbledore and he continued, "I am very tired from the crossing over but we shall meet here next Monday week then we shall discuss our next moves. Minerva is fully briefed on your mission and she will discuss your immediate future with you, however now I am tired and must sleep meantime do not despair, I have already learned much here and things may not be as dire as you think." With that the portrait of the late Headmaster fell asleep.

Harry's abject gloom seemed to have lifted somewhat and Professor McGonagall said, "Besides we two Harry only Remus Tonks and Albus' brother Aberforth have been informed of your mission so now you should tell Hermione everything.

"Tonight.

"The pair of you can catch up on your sleep on the train home tomorrow. Remus will meet you at Kings Cross and both of you along with Hermione's parents will go to Headquarters where Remus now lives and the Grangers are staying for a while. Obviously Kreacher has been replaced so Dobby and Winky have been seconded there since just after Easter, the place has changed somewhat and I believe it would be true to say that you will hardly recognise it now. However I think that both of you will spend the majority of your summer here in the castle so now let me show you to what will become your rooms."

The three stood and the pair followed Minerva out of her office and a short way up the corridor she stopped them at the portrait of a beautiful lady. The plaque said that she was Gwenhwyfar am Glyndwr also known as Guinevere or Ginevra and she gave the password which just happened to be, 'Ginny'.

"Yes it is who Miss Weasley is named for." Minerva said with another small smile.

The portrait had swung open so together they entered a ten-foot wide corridor that was about twenty-five feet long, there was one door straight ahead and one door in the centre of each side of the corridor. It did not take them long to determine that both of the side doors led to large mirror image bedrooms that each had oversized King size beds, very impressive en-suit bathrooms and large dressing room's.

The room straight ahead was huge, at least forty-maybe fifty foot square and it was a combination lounge, study, library and dinning room. Much to Hermione's delight it had two walls completely covered with bookshelves, disappointingly, to her at least, they were only about half full. There were two large comfortable sofas, four squishy armchairs, two desks with chairs, a very large table with several chairs and a small dining table also with two chairs. In addition there were two coffee tables and at least half a dozen side tables spread randomly around the room.

Minerva said, "Time enough for the books later Miss Granger, tonight Harry has to tell you everything he knows about Tom Riddle and the Prophecy that was broken in the Department of Mysteries. If you need a snack or drink just ring the bell on the dining table and a House Elf will bring whatever you require, it is the only way you will be able to eat or drink through the summer so you will have to get used to it Miss Granger." She had seen Hermione's expression and she rang the bell.

A female House Elf appeared and the Headmistress said, "Mimi, these are your charges, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. You are to look after them to the best of your ability and Miss Granger will promise you that she will not leave any clothes around in an attempt to free you against your will."

Mimi was looking towards the bushy haired girl with terror in her eyes but after Hermione promised not to try to free her, the little elf was very happy to promise to look after them and she told them that all they had to do was say her name and she would come.

Professor McGonagall continued, "I suggest that when Harry has told his tale you return to Gryffindor tower, if anybody asks you can tell them that you have been in a broom-cupboard, you should enjoy proving the point." She added with a small smile and then continued far more seriously, "Nobody is to know what we are really doing and at this time I am afraid that it must include the Weasleys, when we have our meeting in ten day time we may decide differently.

"Now I will leave you both to cement your relationship and for Harry to bring you up to date Hermione." Then after saying goodnight the Headmistress left.

-i-

The first thing the couple did after the Headmistress departed was settle onto one of the sofas and check that they still enjoyed kissing each other, this took them at least half an hour and the mutually agreed answer was yes they did still enjoy it.

A lot.

It was then time for Harry to tell Hermione the whole of the prophecy and he had to explain how it had come about that he knew it. Then he told her all that he could remember of the Horcruxes and his discussions with Dumbledore about them, it had been constantly on his mind so he did not miss very much and certainly nothing of importance.

When he had finished it took her forty two seconds before she asked the million Galleon question, "So how many are left then?"

"Honestly," he answered, "I don't think anybody really knows." He saw her start so he continued quickly, "I don't think that anybody knows the whole story, for instance we don't actually know how many pieces Riddle divided his soul into originally, we have only guessed at seven. Dumbledore had sort of convinced me that there were four left plus the one he is living now but the more I think about it the less certain I am, more especially after what he said in the office just now.

"We do know that all of the divisions would have to have been made before he tried to kill me first time in Godric's Hollow, that was after murdering my parents. Only he knows if he lost one with Quirrell, I think that he might well have and I think that the one he lost in the Chamber of Secrets was the first one he made because he was only about seventeen in the Diary's incarnation, but we don't think that he knows that he has lost that one. Lucius Malfoy is hardly likely to tell him that I defeated the diary reincarnation of him, it would be a pretty good way for him to get himself A. K'd.

"He probably isn't aware of the demise of the one Dumbledore destroyed in the ring either and I have been thinking that Sirius's brother Regulus could well be R.A.B. from the fake necklace but we don't know what has happened to the original. So all in all we are floundering around without any firm evidence to decide anything much and quite probably Voldemort doesn't know just how many lives he has left either. He could have as many as four spares or he could be on his last one we simply don't have all of the facts."

Harry kissed her again and then suggested that they go back to their common room to continue their practice, Hermione thought that this was a wonderful suggestion and so they left their new rooms and headed, hand in hand for Gryffindor tower.

As they were passing the Headmistresses office there was the yowl of Mrs Norris and a dreaded voice said, "It will be detention for you two next term." Of course it was Argus Filch.

"But we have permission to be out from the Headmistress." Pleaded Hermione.

"We'll see about that." Said the caretaker evilly, "You will be in even more trouble now for lying." As he went over and spoke to the gargoyle protecting the spiral staircase, the couple followed him up and he knocked on the door and the entered the office after Professor McGonagall bid them enter.

Filch asked, "These two reprobates have been telling me lies and they say that they have your permission to be out late…Headmistress?"

"They most certainly do Argus and you may leave now I wish to have a few more words with them." She did not appear to be too happy.

The caretaker was extremely sullen, "Ruddy worthless job, night then…Headmistress." He mumbled.

"Argus, Hogwarts doesn't owe you a living." Minerva said in a very official tone, "You will either learn to be respectful and polite to both staff and the students or you will be leaving us."

"Sorry Headmistress." He replied as he clumped down the stairs and away.

"I don't think that he will last much longer." She said mainly to herself, then she turned to the two students and continued, "I was talking with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement at the funeral and she sent me these, I should of given them to you earlier."

She handed each of them a certificate freeing the pair of them from the restriction of use of magic because they were underage, for which the pair of them thanked her profusely.

Minerva continued, "I would have thought that you two would be spending more time…um…getting to know each other?"

Hermione smiled and said, "We were going back to the tower to either confront a delegation or get caught on a sofa, it wo…"

Minerva interrupted, "Actually we have your delegation now, let me handle this and try to at least pretend to be embarrassed… Come in Mr and Miss Weasley." The Headmistress had opened the gargoyle and her office door so that Ron and Ginny could enter the office then Minerva asked, "What can I do for you."

Being excellent at Transfiguration, Ginny had always been on good terms with the Headmistress and she said, "We were worried about Harry and Hermione, he was in a funk and Hermione went after him, we had the idea that they might have done something stupid so we thought that we should come and see you."

"It is good to see students looking out for each other, Miss Weasley," the Headmistress said with a nod of approval, "however Mr Filch caught these two in a broom cupboard and I do not wish to discuss just what they were doing."

Hermione was looking down and contritely she asked, "It is the first time I have ever done anything like this and I do hope that it will not count against me being considered for Head Girl next year, please Headmistress?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her sympathetically, "I will not let it reflect on either of you being considered for Head Student next year, if the school is still here next year. Now off to bed all of you."

The last of the quartet to leave was Hermione and as she glanced back before closing the door she had great difficulty not laughing. The Headmistress was poking her tongue out and thumbing her nose at her.

-ii-

The four of them had hurried silently back to the tower and as they came through the entrance to the common room Hermione said, "Filch is dreadful, we were only kissing for goodness sake, anyway I thought that the Headmistress was going to sack him there and then."

"Yes he is going to have to watch his step in future," Harry added, "she didn't leave much room for doubt with her last comment to him, did she."

"What happened?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione answered, "Because it is the last day of term Filch didn't know what to do with us, so he took us to McGonagall and he seem to have great difficulty calling her Headmistress and it sounded really rude. Anyway she soon picked up on it and the last thing she said to him was, _'Argus, Hogwarts doesn't owe you a living. You will either learn to be respectful and polite to both staff and the students or you will be leaving us,'_ to me that sounds more like a declaration of intent, rather than a threat."

Ginny was wide eyed but it was Ron who spoke for the first time, "What are you doing snogging Hermione? You know that I like her."

It had been said aggressively to Harry but it was Hermione who immediately answered him. "Since when have you liked me Ron? When were you thinking of telling me? All we ever do is argue and you have never been anything but rude to me.

"A few months back, after your constant sulking and hints I invited you to a party and my answer was you went away and started snogging Lavender. It will probably amaze you to learn that Lavender really likes you, although I cannot understand why, but it appears that you were only using her to supposedly get back at me. If you go around the world simply using the people around you, then the time will soon come when there are no people left around you for you to use and who will you try to blame for that?

"Try growing up.

"Anyway Harry didn't kiss me first, I kissed him, then I told him that I have been in love with him for a long time, since first year actually when he rescued me from the Troll. Ask yourself Ron why was I crying in the girls' toilet?

"When Harry tried to bring Voldemort into the equation I simply told him that it would make no difference. He already knows that we are best friends and that I am Muggle-born so it won't move me up or down his 'People to Kill' list, which the three of us must be on anyway, so he kissed me back and the rest, as they say, is history."

As soon as she finished Ron mumbled that he was going to bed and he fled up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ginny had a wistful smile as she said, "You wouldn't believe me if I said that I was anything but disappointed that he was with anyone else but me, however if it has to be someone else then I am glad that it's you. If it was someone like Cho then I'm not sure if I would need to commit a murder or suicide, it would probably be both. So goodnight you two."

Then after kissing them both on the cheek and receiving a hug from each of them, she went up to bed.

It was nearly twelve thirty so Hermione and Harry spent about ten minutes kissing goodnight and then they also went to their beds.

-iii-

_Friday 20th June_

When Hogwarts newest couple walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning they were hand in hand and the room became almost silent, then a lot of whispered conversations broke out.

Ron was sitting next to Lavender so Harry went and sat beside him with Hermione on his other side, Parvati had been sitting opposite Lavender but she moved down opposite Hermione determined to gather as much gossip as possible.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful, Ron apologised to Harry and especially to Hermione and he also seemed to be making some headway with his apologies to Lavender. Realizing that he wished to resume dating Lavender it was no real surprise to them that his repentance was so thorough, for her part Lavender made sure that he basically promised to do everything she wanted.

Ron hadn't realised it yet but she was obviously going to forgive him, as long as he never called her Lavvy again, needless to say she hadn't been amused with the connotation's.

After breakfast Harry and Hermione returned to their dormitories to complete their packing, they had decided to ask Mimi if she would move all of their books to their new rooms. Of course the little elf was deliriously happy at the prospect of having work to do for her new master and mistress. Needless to say, this did not sit too well with Hermione but as the Headmistress had made clear to her the previous evening she was going to have to learn to live with it.

Just before ten Harry brought out the Marauders Map only to discover that Ron and Lavender were in a broom closet half way to the entrance hall, neither of them had completed their packing so he set out with Hermione, Hedwig and Crookshanks to stir them up.

When they reached said closet, Harry banged on the door and said loudly, "I don't know what you two are doing in there but it is after ten and neither of you have finished packing yet, personally I am going to catch a train that leaves at eleven."

There was some frantic scrambling and the reunited lovebirds emerged hand in hand from the cupboard and disappeared rapidly up the corridor saying words to the effect of thanks mate.

The couple picked up their pets then continued their journey down to the entrance hall and when they arrived at the top of the last flight of stairs they could see that it was total pandemonium.

Outside it was typical British summer weather, ergo it was emptying down with rain, which resulted in the students milling around in and out of the main castle doors resulting in them carrying the water from outside into the hall.

Finch had started ranting at the students, especially frightening the younger ones, however the Headmistresses voice carried across the hall.

"Mr Filch! What did I tell you last night? There are over three hundred students leaving this morning and there is going to be a mess in the hall whatever terrors you subject the students to. Wait until they have all left and clean it up, if that is too much for you ask the House Elves to help you, you know very well that they will be very happy helping you."

"I resign!" Bellowed Filch.

"Accepted!" Answered the Headmistress immediately, "Go and pack your belongings, then come too my office to collect your final salary. Now go, I will not have my students constantly harassed."

Ginny was following behind Harry and Hermione and she said, "I wasn't sure whether or not to believe what you said last night, but she certainly didn't hang around once she had made her mind up."

The couple agreed with her as they all made their way down to the hall and out through the door to the waiting carriages, the chaos had abated as soon as Filch had departed.

Subsequently the journey to Hogsmeade station was totally uneventful, the only detectable difference to all of the other train journeys they had made was that there were a couple of dozen Aurors on the platform who eventually accompanied them on the train.

Hermione and Harry were cuddling closely and settled into one corner of a compartment with Ginny sitting opposite them and she started to read a copy of the 'Teen Witch Weekly'.

Then barely thirty seconds before the train pulled away Lavender flopped into the corner diagonally opposite the couple, with Ron plonking himself down next to her, they were both extremely out of breath.

After about half an hour Ginny asked cheekily, "What's the matter with you Hermione? This is the longest I have ever seen you go without a book in your hand."

With a bright smile she said, "I was giving some serious thought to doing this." Then she kissed Harry passionately and she didn't come up for air for at least three minutes, then they set about some serious snogging for the rest of the trip.

After another hour Ginny asked, "Do you think we could of kept her out of the library if we had introduced her to Harry and a broom cupboard earlier?"

The three laughed and Lavender said, "They look like they are enjoying themselves though, don't they?"

"They do," said Ron, "and usually by now, I have been told off at least half a dozen times when we are this far through the trip."

Ginny mused, "If I borrowed Collin's camera and took a photograph of them doing that, how much do you think that the 'Teen Witch Weekly' would pay me for it?"

Harry was almost buried under Hermione but his voice came from the corner, "What make you think that you would live long enough after taking the picture to actually get it to the magazine?"

The red haired girl looked disappointed but Lavender was still giggling and said, "Him being more than reasonably adept at duelling and all, I don't think that I will be volunteering to help defend you."

"I'm with you darling." Added Ron, Lavender smiled at the term of endearment and kissed him.

"You're a pair of cowards." Ginny said with pseudo indignation.

"They're not cowards," Hermione added with a chuckle, "they're just realistic and the other day I found a lovely charm that gives girls a completely flat chest until whoever cast's it removes it."

Togetherness is a wonderful thing and when Lavender said at the same time as Ginny, "I think that I will be very, very good." Ron burst out laughing.

-iv-

Inevitably the train eventually reached Kings Cross Station and the normal semi-chaotic ruckus occurred with all of the students attempting to collect their trunks and trying to exit the station at the same time.

After passing through the barrier from platform nine and three-quarters they were first met by Ron's mum who after hugging everyone told them that they would probably not be meeting up over the holidays.

Lavender and Ron looked horrified but they were placated when the Weasley matriarch told them that the Headmistresses instruction most probably wouldn't apply to them.

So they all said goodbye and Hermione and Harry went over to Remus and Tonks who were stood with Hermione's parents and she introduced Harry to them as her boyfriend.

Needless to say there were mixed reactions to this pronouncement, Remus and Tonks appeared to be delighted, Hermione's mother Jane Granger seemed fairly neutral, however Leontes, Hermione's father, looked like thunder.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" her father asked, aggressively; Harry was still wearing Dudley's cast off clothes so he did look like an urchin.

"Dad/Leo!" Hermione and her mother said at the same time, Jane continued. "Behave yourself. She is nearly eighteen and you can ask them nicely later…if you conduct yourself civilly."

Remus sensing the danger of another explosion said, "Harry I have rented a Renault Grand Espace, it will easily carry us all and it only cost twenty Galleons a day. It is from a mixed squib / wizard company so it has a lot of enhancements"

"That's good," said Harry, "but I need to go to Gringotts to get a load more money, ours and Muggle, it's time that I bought some decent clothes, I'm totally fed up with these rags I have been wearing for far too long. Oh, and I will pay for the car it is not right that you should be out of pocket."

The group had gradually been making its way out of the station and into the car park, when they reached the Espace Hermione's dad was looking at it with new eyes as they easily loaded all of their belongings into the back.

Tonks explained the magical enhancements that had been carried out to the vehicle would not work unless a wizard was driving, so Remus would have to drive home so that they would work. Leo had driven it to the station from Grimmauld Place and he had not noticed anything unusual with the Espace so he was looking slightly confused.

Before pulling away Remus touched his wand to the dashboard and then drove off as the Grangers would have said, 'like a madman'.

The magically enhanced people carrier went through gaps that to a normal vehicle simply weren't there, the pedestrians and street furniture simply moved out of their way. It had taken an hour and a quarter for Hermione's father to get to the station, it only took Remus seven minutes to return to Grimmauld Place.

However they didn't enter Grimmauld Place instead they used the alley behind number twelve and parked the car in the mews at the rear of the house, the lower floor of which were originally stables had been converted into a very large garage.

**Author 's Note**: I need to know if this story is worth continuing? So PLEASE REVIEW and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 The History Lesson

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing too bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself the last book.

**Authors Note;** In this story I do not intend describing the layout of number twelve Grimmauld Place, in general it will follow the room allocation as described in my 'HP and the Return of the Valkyrie. Where differences do occur, it will be in the use to which the rooms are put and then they will be described.

**Intermezzo. **

**Chapter 02 The History Lesson **

_Friday 20th June_

As the six of them were driving home in the car Hermione had remarked to Harry that Ginny had seemed quite 'ok' with him now dating her and Harry had explained to her what he had said to Ginny. He had told her that they were going to spend their time hunting Voldemort, she wasn't even sixteen yet and he did not think that her mum would be too enamoured with her doing that.

Hermione now knew everything that was involved and because she was of age she was going to stick with him regardless.

Ginny had agreed with him that her mum would have done her nut with her and probably gone ballistic at him as well; also her mum would of tried everything she could to stop not only her going but also him going. Ginny had also promised that she would tell no one what he was up to, also she wanted a full and frank discussion with the pair of them when they had 'done for Tom', Harry didn't seem to understand what this last bit meant.

Harry's revelation had brought a new perspective for Hermione because practically the last thing Ginny had said to her was to keep Harry safe for them both. Now it made sense and she would give it due consideration sometime in the future; it certainly would not be before they had 'done for Tom' as Ginny had so succinctly put it. She wasn't going to spy but if Ginny spent the interim period floating from boy to boy, as she was apt to do, those actions were going to be taken into consideration as well.

The Renault was parked between what Hermione assured him were Leo's BMW and Jane's Mercedes CLK convertible, neither of which would hold all of them even without all of their luggage.

The previous evening Minerva had hinted to them that the house in Grimmauld Place had changed somewhat; in reality it had been thoroughly cleaned and completely renovated. A lot of the internal walls had been moved to give the rooms a more logical order; which together with new curtains and carpets had gone a long way towards dispelling the depressing aspect of the home.

On closer inspection they were to discover that all of the worn out and broken furniture had also been discarded along with a lot of other tatty bits and pieces.

When they came in the backdoor Harry was immediately accosted by Dobby and Winky and the pair of them were each cuddling one of his legs, they would not let go until he promised to employ them forever. As soon as he had promised the elves hurried everyone through the kitchen to the dining room because they had decided that it would soon be dinnertime and Harry Potter had to eat.

As the couple moved through the house they realised that everything was spotless and what had been dark paintwork had been stripped, cleaned and repainted also the shabby dingy floor covering had been replaced by top quality gold coloured loop-pile carpet.

In the dining room Hermione was talking to her parents so Remus started talking quietly to Harry.

"Hermione, Tonks, you and I have been summoned to Gringotts at nine tomorrow morning for the reading of Sirius's Will," he told Harry, "so because we four are the only ones who have been called, it looks like, between us we will share everything.

"I found a suitcase full of Muggle money in the room that Buckbeak used to live in and I have been using a little of it to do up the house. I must admit that Tonks has helped with the colours, but until the last few days most of the walls had just been stripped and simply painted white it had been a reasonable base for anything else you might wish to do with them. But with the arrival of the Grangers we have decorated and furnished most of the house, their input has been invaluable and the results are striking."

Harry interrupted him, "Why me? It's not my house is it? Oh and about how much is left in the suitcase?"

Remus smiled, "Well of course we won't know who's house it is for certain until tomorrow, but I should think that you are the most likely one Sirius would leave it to and I think that there is still over one and a half million pounds in the suitcase. Anyway we have gone through most of the rooms except Sirius's, we wouldn't touch that until you were here and really there's enough room everywhere else for us all to sleep quite comfortably. I think that all of the remaining furniture is in reasonably good condition and everything that was broken has been dumped so we can take our time updating what we want to."

Harry grinned and said, "So there's enough money left for me to buy a few clothes then…" At this point the elves delivered a magnificent dinner and all of the miscellaneous conversations stopped as people started eating.

Over dinner Hermione and Harry found out that the Doctors Granger had been in Grimmauld Place for three days and as Jane explained to Harry and her daughter that Leontes had done nothing but complain about the lack of radio, television, electric lights, telephone's and many other Muggle conveniences. Jane herself admitted that if it wasn't for the house elves she would be tearing her hair out in the kitchen, everything worked fine if you could use magic, but the house was a disaster if you couldn't even conjure magical fire; no cooking, no light...

Later in the evening the conversation came around to the subject of making the house more Muggle friendly, Remus and Tonks believed that because of all of the wards mains electricity would not work. So then Tonks told them that she had talked to one of her friends who worked in the department for experimental charms, her friend had given her a load of old research papers for a charm to replace electricity. It worked but it had to constantly tap into a source of magic to keep it powered, as it stood it was useless for anything much more than a single light bulb. She promised that she would pass all of the information to Hermione to see if she, as a fresh mind, could see any possible way forward with the conundrum.

Harry asked, "Has anybody ever in fact checked to see if mains electricity will actually work in this house?" By the deafening silence issuing from Remus and Tonks it was evident that they hadn't so he continued, "If you will help me Leo, it might be a good idea if we were to check that out sometime in the next few days?"

Leo was only too pleased to be of some help and if it eventually resulted in them having even just electric lights it would be a blessing for the two Muggles.

It was already four hours since Hermione had kissed Harry and she was starting to get withdrawal symptoms, they were manifesting themselves in a nearly insatiable urge to squeeze his bum. Almost as bad was the reoccurring urge to have him do delightfully wicked things to her lower regions as well and the 'wicked things' bit was becoming more and more outrageous.

Abruptly Hermione stood and grabbing Harry's hand said, "We have to go and put our things away. Good night."

She had dragged Harry out of the door almost too quickly for him to say goodnight and once they were on the second floor she dragged him into her room and subjected him to some serious kissing; he was far too nervous for her to continue to contemplate any nether region exploration.

Later Hermione realised that a lot of Harry's nervousness stemmed from fear of offending her and once they had started kissing it was too late for her to do anything about it; he was too apprehensive about displeasing her. She would have to make it plain to him in advance that she not only wanted to go further but it was something she expected him to want as well.

Boys…never the happy medium.

OoOoO

_Saturday 21st June _

At nine o'clock the next morning six of them, they had also invited the Doctors Granger, entered the large elegant office of Raggnost, the head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank London branch. Raggnost's desk was like a 'T' and was obviously, often used for conferences, the goblin had greeted each of them as they entered his office and he sat Remus and Harry closest to him in the crook of the 'T'. Hermione had sat next to Harry with her mother next to her; Tonks sat next to Remus with Leo to her other side opposite his wife.

"The unfortunate events of last week have actually made this mornings proceedings that much easier." The goblin began, but he didn't look very happy at having his job simplified, however he continued. "My first duty is to emancipate Mr Harry James Potter, all of the paperwork was in place for this to happen and you simply have to sign here Mr Potter and you will be free to use magic and do everything else as an adult wizard five or six weeks early."

Harry read and signed the document and passed it back to Raggnost, who made two copies, one he passed to Harry and the other he instantly transmitted to the Ministry of Magic for registration, the original he placed in the bank's file.

The goblin continued, "Next we come to the Will of Mr Sirius Black.

"To Miss Nymphadora Tonks I leave two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons, along with the request that you look to the welfare of Harry."

Tonks looked stunned at the amount of money but she smiled weakly and nodded to Harry.

Hermione whispered, "About one and a quarter million pounds." To her mother whose eyes went wide.

He continued, "To Ms Hermione Granger I leave two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons and the Black family library and there is a note; _Be very careful with some of the books, go through them with Remus or Moody, let them sort out the really nasty ones I don't want you to hurt yourself_."

Hermione and her parents were looking amazed, Muggle-wise their daughter had just become a millionairess, but the goblin carried on.

"To Remus Lupin I leave two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons along with all of my clothes, (you're the same size as me and most of them are new just chuck the others,) I also ask that you keep an eye on Harry."

Remus was tearing up but he managed a small smile at Harry and the banker continued.

"The residue of my estate passes to Mr Harry James Potter, this includes; three houses; numerous shares in both Muggle and Wizarding businesses and all of the cash and artefacts in vault number nine the Black family vault and my personal vault. As I said to Hermione, go through the family vault with Remus, some of the things in there are really nasty if not handled correctly. Also I don't know about you but I think that Remus should live in number twelve permanently.

"There is another note; _'If you want to give some money to the Weasleys tell them it was in an addenda to my 'Will' the bank will cover for you'_.

"So Mr Potter, do you wish to make any provision for the Weasleys?"

Harry answered, "Transfer a million Galleons into Mr and Mrs Weasleys vault, also open separate vaults for Ronald and Ginevra Weasley each with two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons. I think that you had better send each of them official notification that the money has come from Sirius Blacks estate, I don't need an argument with the stubborn bunch."

The banker indicated his acceptance of the request and added, "That concludes the reading of Mr Blacks Will, there is however the matter of the title which Mr Black never formally adopted. You are now entitled to call yourself Lord Black of Crucywel _(Crickhowell)_, all the details of this and all of your holdings are in this folder."

The goblin passed Harry a fairly thick folder and concluded.

"As of close of business yesterday and the disbursement of the bequests including those mentioned this morning the cash remaining in the two vaults totalled approximately seventeen million one hundred and thirty thousand Galleons. Oh and for the benefit of the young ladies parents, that is approximately ninety-five million Muggle pounds."

Everyone sat stunned for a few minutes and when they had recovered enough to start whispered conversations Raggnost said, "Now before I ask you what the bank can do for you, we must deal with the big one, 'the Potter Trust', to which you now become heir.

"Is there anyone here who you do not wish to know some of the details of what comprises the Trust?"

Immediately Harry indicated that the bank chief should carry on, so he did.

"As you probably know your personal vault contains just over half a million Galleons, _(Harry did not actually know this but it did not surprise him,)_ this is now joined by three other vaults; your mother and your father's personal vaults together with vault number seven, the Potter family Vault. The cash currently in these four vaults totals something in excess of thirty-five million Galleons, but as was the case with the Black bequest the cash is less than a third of the holdings."

He passed over an even thicker folder of documents and then he continued.

"The family title you may claim is Lord Potter of Caerfyrddin _(Carmarthen)_, however one of the most ancient honours in the Wizarding World is being offered to you, the proclamation arrived in my office magically, from where is not known. The title is 'Arglwydd Amddiffynnol am Cor y Cewri a Cefnwlad,' roughly translated it is, 'Lord Protector of Stonehenge and environs'. The last incumbent of this position was Myrddin Emrys _(Merlin)_ and the position is actually older than the current Welsh language having been instituted over five thousand years ago in about 3150 BC at the beginning of the area's reconstruction.

"I can see from your mystified expressions that you all know very little about the events of which I am speaking; would you like a brief ancient history lesson?"

Needless to say Hermione was bouncing on her seat, her parents and Remus were nearly as bad, however Tonks and Harry looked quite neutral although Harry did agree mainly to avoid retribution from her of the bushy hair.

"What I am about to tell you I learned from the archives of Goblin history," Raggnost started, "although it is also recorded in the Dwarfish and Elven histories and somewhere it is probably still retained by the Wizards.

"However Muggle archaeologists are a bit like ostriches, in that, if there is a fact or facts that they don't like, or which doesn't fit in with their pet theories, they bury their heads in the sand and ignore it or them completely. Fear not modern wizards are probably worse, because they don't even look.

"So first a little background.

"At Carnac to the north of the west coast of France there are a set of megaliths that stretch for over two miles, but what is ignored is the fact that they continue westwards, under the sea. The thing that should cause archaeologists sleepless nights is that the last time this area of sea bed was above sea level is over ten thousand years ago. It is strange to us that nobody seems interested in who put the megaliths there and for your information the Goblins do not cut megaliths. If they were interested that would be a job for the dwarves however they do not usually work above ground and they always have and still deny, extracting these stones.

"The ancient wizards who originally laid out Stonehenge about fifteen thousand years ago are long gone from this earth as is all of their writing; apart that is from this book."

Raggnost bent down to pick up a huge very old tome and he placed it, with a thud, on the table before them, Hermione could hardly contain herself.

The old goblin smiled and continued, "Harry your young lady is getting excited but I think that I am about to disappoint her. If you accept the position of 'Amddiffynnol', then you will be given the necessary understanding to read and comprehend this book. It is possible that you will be able to teach others but of this I am in no way certain, in fact the last person who would have known that for certain was Merlin himself.

"I know that what I have told you is not a great deal to go on, but it is like a great many things in life, you have to go with your instinct as well as acting on the information available to you. I am well aware that if you make one wrong decision the world could well be in deep doo doo. Did I use the Muggle expression correctly?"

The six of them smiled and nodded at the aged banker and Harry asked, "Do you know and can you tell me how many 'Protectors' there have been?"

"In just over five thousand years since the position was created," the goblin answered, "you are the forth to be called and all of the others have accepted the responsibility."

Harry lent back in his chair for a few minutes with his eyes closed and then without referring to or looking at anybody he quietly said, "I accept." A golden glow surrounded him and he did not move for about another five minutes but when he opened his eyes and sat up all of them realised that his scar had become blue and he was actually radiating power.

"Now that you might ask me," Raggnost said with a slight smile, "you already know the answers. So is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harry thought for a few moments and said, "You are correct in that I now know the answers to all of the questions I would of asked you about becoming 'the Protector'. So to other things, I assume that the bank has an account management division and they could look after my investments, I do not have time for such things at the moment."

Raggnost smiled and said, "It will be our privilege, 'Amddiffynnol'."

Again Harry smiled, "In that case the only other things that I can think of is that I need a different name from 'Amddiffynnol' and 'the Protector' the first one is almost impossible to say and they both sound a bit pretentious. Oh I have just thought of something else, I would like is a method for my intended and myself to access my money without us continuously coming to the bank. Is this possible?"

"It is strange that you should ask the first of us, it was also one of the first questions that the last protector, who as I told you was Merlin, asked. He became known as 'Y Dewin', which is a name not many will recognise; it basically means 'the Wizard' so you could also use it, it is a fairly simple title and by the time it becomes familiar people will recognise just what it signifies.

"As to the matter of access to your money you may each have one of these money bags, your friend Bill Weasley will be your account manager and he will explain to you how they work and you may both find these Muggle debit cards useful." He handed the pair of them black bankers cards along with their moneybag's.

Hermione was giving Harry her 'We are going to talk about this later,' look.

The banker asked if there was anything else any of them needed and when they told him that there wasn't he bid them all good day telling them that they could use the adjoining room as long as they needed too. The six of them moved into the next room, which was very comfortably furnished so they sat down and tried to collect their thoughts.

OoOoO

"Just why do you think that it is necessary for me to have free access to your money?" the question was directed at Harry by his love.

He smiled at her and answered, "If my money and investments only make one percent per annum, then I have an income in excess of seventy thousand pounds a day, you would have to try really hard to make any impression on it. If I die, what I have will be split equally between you and Ginny, you will have the Potter lands and titles Ginny will have the Blacks.

"It is pointless you arguing about it you are my family; or do you want me to give it all to the Dursleys?"

Even Hermione's parents had heard enough tales of the Dursleys treatment of Harry, therefore nobody wanted them to have anything better than indigestion.

Harry stood, "Lets go shopping and for one day only, the special offer is, each of you can have everything you want." He said and they all made their way out of the bank.

First stop was Quality Quidditch Supplies where he bought four Firebolt brooms, one each for Tonks and Remus and he had the other two delivered to the Burrow for Ron and Ginny. The next stop was Lynette's Luggage where he bought two bottomless bags one each for Hermione and himself, they weren't quite bottomless but they would hold one hundred and fifty large books and still weigh less than two pounds.

Armed with their bags it was time for the clothes shopping, they spent so long in Gladrags and Mme Malkin's that both shops supplied sandwiches and Butterbeer. Hermione had whispered to Harry that it was his rattling stomach that had prompted them because they didn't want to lose the trade; it had earned her threats of dastardly tickles later.

Raggnost had been most insistent that Harry should claim the house as soon as he arrived back in it, this he did by reading the official claim notification from a card that was in the Black file and as he finished reading it he felt the house respond to him.

The six of them all had a lot of new things, especially Harry he had watches, shoes, dragon-hide boots and lots and lots of clothes. After Diagon Alley they had gone to Muggle London so apart from everything else he had two new pairs of glasses which to Harry made the world look like a different place.

Dinner that night was quite a noisy affair; everyone was in a good mood because of the days events and in particular that it hadn't been interfered with by external forces; i.e. Death Eaters.

Towards the end of dinner Leo said, "Harry, for the first electrical tests we would need a small generator with a long extension lead and a couple of things like an electric lamp and hair drier. If we run the generator outside of the wards we can carry the live end of the extension around the house to see if the things work anywhere or better still everywhere.

"If you like we can go to one of Jane's favourite places tomorrow, apart from everything else there is a huge shop that sells things for pleasure boats, we might get some more ideas if we look around."

Jane was smiling, "Are you taking me to Port Solent? Who's coming?"

Hermione cuddled up closer to Harry and Remus said, "Well Tonks and I are working tomorrow, so I'm afraid that it will just be the lovebirds."

Her mother ignored Hermione poking her tongue out at Remus and said, "Well we can use my car and if the weather is nice we can put the roof down for a while."

"Mother," a light seemed to have come on behind Hermione's eyes, "did you drive into the mews and then switch off the engine?"

"Yes?"

"And did you have your music going?"

"Yes?"

"And dad did you have your music going?" Her father was nodding, understanding starting to show and she continued, "Remus are the wards the same all over the property?"

He answered, "Yes they are and what are you getting at?"

"We will have electric lights, music and probably videos; radio and television are a different matter." Hermione was getting excited, "Where are your car keys mum?"

"They are on my dressing table I will go and get them for you." Hermione held out her hand to stop her mother from moving and she looked questioningly at Harry.

It only took him a second to realise what she wanted him to do, so he held out his wand and said, "**_Accio Jane's car keys_**."

Five seconds later he caught her keys and said, "Are these the correct ones?"

Jane nodded and said, "How did he do that?"

"Magic," Tonks said, "and it is why a lot of powerful magicians finish up becoming fat."

"Let's go out to your car mum?" Hermione said, standing and ignoring Tonks last remark.

All six of them trooped out to the mews and Jane started her car then switched on her CD player and they had music?

"What's that?" Tonks sounded in agony.

"Bruckner," Jane answered brightly.

"Oh." Tonks still sounded in pain.

"Mother!" Hermione said sharply, "You know that most people can't stand that row!"

As her mother was ejecting the disc Hermione grabbed her CD case from her and forced another disc onto her mother who reluctantly put it on and the sound of, 'Come Together' from the Beatles 'Abby Road' wafted out, to all but Jane's relief.

After a few minutes Harry asked her to try the car radio and all that they heard was very low-level static.

Harry nodded and Hermione said, "Right let's all go back inside."

On their way in Jane said to her daughter, "I'm not going to be able to play my favourites tomorrow, am I?"

Hermione didn't favour her mother with any words just a look was sufficient reply.

When they were all settled in what they called the Muggle lounge, it was to the left as you approached the front door, Remus said, "Right so what do we know?"

Harry was ready to answer but Hermione jumped in and said, "We know that DC electricity works and signal strength electronics work as well but radio waves don't appear to get through."

He was ready this time, "It means that whatever we can have electric lights, music, hairdryers, shavers and such like; even if they are what would normally be used in a car or a boat. We will probably be able to watch videos and we don't know what will happen if we stick a tall aerial on the roof we might get TV and we still do not know about normal mains electricity."

Leo added, "So all we need to buy tomorrow will be a generator, an extension lead and a mains lamp, then we can check if normal mains will work throughout the whole house."

Hermione looked relieved and said, "Good because now it's H. H. K. T. so we are leaving you, goodnight."

The couple stood and Tonks asked the million Galleon question, "What's H. H. K. T?"

Having reached the door Harry said, "Harry, Hermione, Kissing, Time, goodnight."

"Actually," Hermione said with a cheeky grin, "being as how somebody's godfather left her over a million pounds today, the 'K' should be changed to an 'S' for Snogfest."

"Your just so mercenary." Jane laughingly called after her daughter.

OoOoO

It wasn't that Harry was stupid it was just that he was totally naïve, so he asked, "What's the difference between kissing and a snogfest?"

Hermione smiled at her love, "There is not really a lot of difference, it's just that there is more in a snogfest and I want us to move a little forward." In her thoughts she added, _'and if I am very lucky girl, we will get my T-shirt off'_.

The scrivener is very happy to recount that Hermione thought herself extremely lucky, because not only did she have her T-shirt off but she also had his T-shirt off and the tickles she received weren't dastardly in the least, they were far more ... sensual.

OoOoO

**Authors Notes; **Firstly I must apologise for the length of time it has taken me to produce this chapter, I will not promise when the next one will be ready, only that hopefully it will be a shorter interval than the last one. (I was actually stuck at one point in the bank.)

My apologies to fans of 'Bruckner' but I had to use someone and he was the first person I could think of that might produce the necessary effect.

Also for everyone's information, as far as I can tell at the moment this story will be strictly Harry Hermione.

If you think that it was worth the wait **PLEASE REVIEW**.


End file.
